


Storge

by AbominableToast



Series: Greece/Reader: 8 Types of Love [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Reader is Allergic to Cats, Reader-Insert, Short, Snippet, drabblet, googled greek translations, reader is female, storge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbominableToast/pseuds/AbominableToast
Summary: The first in my collection of "types of love" Greece/Reader ficlets: storge.- - Storge or "familiar love" can be found among childhood friends; primarily has to do with kinship and familiarity.Heracles and Reader are childhood friends, and she's visiting him after not seeing him since they were children.





	Storge

“Heracles!” She exclaimed, her [e/c] eyes wide. The Greek man looked at her in blank amusement, smiling softly at her frazzled, soaked appearance. He chuckled and reached over to tuck a straggly tress behind her ear. “Silly. I said check the nets, not jump into the ocean.” He teased in his usual quiet, gentle voice. The girl pouted and shook her head like a dog, spraying water all over the place. Heracles let out a fond chuff and slipped off his shirt. “Come here, matia mou.”  He beckoned for her with a single tilt of his head.  When she shuffled over, he pulled her soaking shirt from over her head in one smooth motion and slipped his on her instead. She squeaked as soon as her head popped through the collar, her [s/c] cheeks darker with embarrassment. “ _Heracles!_ ” She squealed in mortification as she pressed her hands to her chest. “Wh-What if I wasn’t wearing anything under?!” She sputtered and he laughed softly, sending her a lazily amused smile. “Oh? Do you make it a habit not to wear under things? I don't remember you being so bold.” He looked thoughtful. "But you always did like running around naked when we were kids."

She burned redder at his teasing. "I was a _kid_! And _you_  were the one who stole my clothes while I was taking a bath!"  She groaned in embarrasssment as she buried her face in his shirt. She unconsciously breathed it in; it smelled of sunshine, sea water, sweat and—

She sneezed violently.

Cats. And it smelled of cats. Which she was allergic to.

Moaning in agony, she sneezed again and pulled the shirt as far away from her body as she could. “ _Heracles_.”

The brunette man only turned to smile at her and patted down her messy hair. “[Y/n].” He quipped back softly before taking a peek down the now-sizeable gap between the shirt and her body. “Ah, perhaps a white bra wasn’t the best to go with today, gatáki.” He said as an afterthought and laughed as she pummeled him, not even attempting to stop her. Chest heaving and face so red it seemed almost sunburnt, she pushed him away and sat down hard on the deck. “Let’s go back so I can change.” She grumbled, arms crossed across her chest and her nose twitched as she tried not to sneeze again.

He laughed, watching her with half-lidded eyes filled with fondness.  “Let’s go then.”

After checking the nets, he steered the small fishing boat towards the dock, playfully teasing the blushing, sneezing girl at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> "matia mou" = my dear  
> "gatáki" = kitten  
> Leave a kudos and a comment as I sneeze with the Reader.


End file.
